


Steam

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce ran into a coffee shop to escape the press. However, he didn't expect to enjoy the coffee so much much less its owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oz-xiii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oz-xiii).



> For oz-xiii for 2nd place in the DCU Fic Hunt 2014
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to matan4il for looking over this for both characterization and flow (even the grammar stuff).

                The shop would have been hard to miss, even if it was hidden between two large buildings and tucked onto a small street that hardly anyone travelled on. It couldn’t have remained indistinctive, not with its bold title across the top of the place just above the door. The letters were done in a disco type shine, a glittery flourish that was too flashy for its location and the simple name of _Robin_.

                Bruce didn’t notice this, not even with that glaring header. He had turned on the street corner, a straight beeline for the shop without even looking at it. Not because he didn’t care. He was normally good at noticing the strange and off things that people didn’t usually pay attention to. However, this shop wasn’t even subtle. It was more that Bruce was Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He was also the rich playboy who was currently trying to lose the paparazzi trailing him at the moment. He was naturally a hot topic for the media with his good looks and it was why Bruce ran straight into the shop without a single careful look in his rush just then.

                The shop door chimed a little bell, and Bruce didn’t even spare a second thought to the people inside. Incidentally, it was just one, but Bruce couldn’t quite bring himself to look. He darted straight across the wood paneled floors to jump over the gleaming counter and crouched down, hoping for safety. The sole occupant of the place looked at Bruce in both shock and disbelief as if he couldn't quite comprehend what Bruce just did in his shop.

                “What?” The man started to say, but Bruce held a desperate finger to his lips. Bruce even added in the smile that reporters noted as the most charming in the world.

                “Please,” Bruce mouthed silently. “I’m hiding.”

                The man’s blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Bruce wasn’t hiding form the cops. He was entirely innocent.

                “Please,” Bruce mouthed again and smiled wider, turning up the charm as best he could to entice the owner into letting him stay. It was hard to look any bit of good on the ground next to bottles of alcohol and all hunched up but Bruce could work it. The man sighed, fingers forming a resigned okay despite the fact that he didn’t look convinced or swayed by Bruce’s appearance. It seemed more like a sigh of pity, and the man deliberately turned away to clean his cups. Bruce let out a breath of relief that was covered by the door as the bell chimed again, indicating that someone had entered.

                “Hello,” the man greeted loudly to whoever came in. “What can I get for you?”

                The other person replied, distracted. “What? No. No. I’m not—I don’t need anything. Just—did you see anyone come in here? Wearing a nice suit?”

                The man, or owner as Bruce realized now, snorted. It was oddly adorable for a sound like that, and it perplexed Bruce for half a second.

                “Look at this place,” the man exclaimed, arms a little frantic while gesturing around the room in several wide sweeps. “Do you really think I wouldn't notice if someone came in?”

                The intruder chuckled. ‘You’re right but—“

                “There’s no one here. Just you and me.”

                “Sorry. Sorry. Got it. Guess I’ll try somewhere else then.”

                There were footsteps and the opening of the door with that damning bell chime once more. At the sound, Bruce was about to get up but he froze abruptly as the man called back the person leaving.

                “Wait—why don't’ you have some coffee? It’s pretty good, fresh brewed.”

                Bruce cursed silently to himself and settled back down with a sigh. He glared at the man as best he could. The man didn’t even pay attention to him even though Bruce knew the man had to have seen the frown in his lips.

                “I’m in a rush,” the intruder replied bluntly.

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah. Hey! You look like you could be a model.”

                And now that Bruce looked, he could see that it was true. The man seemed fairly athletic, perfect for straight form silhouettes. He also had a good ass, one of the better ones Bruce had seen in a while. If Bruce had to guess, he would say the man had a gymnast’s built. The only thing that seemed to mar the man’s handsome features was how tensed the man became after that comment. Bruce supposed he probably tried modeling at some point or was still trying to make it in the business.

                “No, thanks. Not interested,” the man said stiffly.

                “Oh, well, all right. Just you know, thought I’d ask.”

The man nodded in response, and with that the person finally left the shop. Bruce waited a bit before finally getting up. He could feel his bones creaking at the way he had been crouching on the floor. He stood with a crack to his spine, swearing that he wasn’t quite that old yet. Then, Bruce smiled at the man.

                “Thank you for that,” Bruce said softly. “I greatly appreciate it.”

                “Um, welcome.” The man blinked, almost in confusion, and it was enough to make Bruce want to stay. He stretched out his hand.

                “Bruce Wayne,” he introduced himself, receiving a firm shake in return.

                “I know,” the man said with a slight quirk to his lips. “I see your face plastered all over the billboards.”

                Bruce laughed, feeling embarrassed. He didn’t want to do any of those posters at all, but it was a marketing decision.

                “And you?” Bruce asked in return.

                “Dick.”

                Bruce tilted his head.

                “What? Is that a come on?”

                Dick flushed, pink dusting his cheeks just beneath his lightly tanned skin.

                “No! I mean, I’m Richard Grayson but people usually call me Dick for short.”

                “Oh,” Bruce said mildly. “I wouldn’t have minded if it was.”

                Dick’s cheeks darkened further. He coughed politely, ignoring Bruce’s advances and putting his glass down on the counter along with the cloth he was cleaning with.

                “Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll serve you some coffee,” Dick directed him to a table instead.

                “Ah, sounds wonderful.” Bruce stared at the counter apprehensively. It was an easy jump to make earlier because he was fueled by fear of photographers, but he didn’t really want to climb the counter.

                “How should I?” Bruce started as Dick grinned. Dick tapped on a section where the counter blended almost seamlessly with a door that opened, providing a way out.

                “Sit down anywhere you like,” Dick said. “Lots of free tables!”

                It wasn’t long before Bruce soon had a cup in front of him, steam wafting gently into the air. It wasn’t as good as Alfred’s but it was still surprisingly delicious for a shop seemingly void of people at peak hour.

                “So,” Bruce said. “Was it necessary to call him back just when I was about to stand?’

                “Yeah,” Dick hummed. “If you want it to be believable.”

                “And you know that how?”

                “Used to be part of the circus—it’s performance.”

\-------------

Clark couldn’t stop smiling at him. It annoyed Bruce but if he spoke, he knew it would only make Clark more amused. So, Bruce pointedly picked up his coffee and took two small sips. As if it could stall the words about to come out of Clark’s mouth.

                “So, this is where you’ve been going lately,” Clark said and there was a damn sort of twinkle in his eye. Bruce hummed noncommittally and took another sip of coffee. It didn’t stop Clark because the man only smiled wider. Then, he glanced out the windows which they were only sitting at because Clark wanted to feel the sunshine. Bruce preferred the inside after all. Clark shot him a sideways glance.

                “This place is pretty quiet and nice. I like the atmosphere. Next time we should bring Diana.”

                “No!” Bruce said loudly and so forcefully it startled even himself. Clark laughed, shoulders heaving upward and nearly knocking his glasses askew in how hilarious he found Bruce’s response.

                “Yes,” Clark grinned and Bruce wished that he had shut up. That he didn’t say even that one word. “Unless you object for some reason?”

                Clark sounded innocent, but Bruce knew that was a lie.

                “Don’t pretend to be a boy scout,” Bruce grumbled. “We both know what you’re thinking.”

                Clark only put a hand on his chest, the other one up in the air as if he was swearing an oath.

                “Oh, but I am a boy scout. Didn’t you know I was in the troops? I can’t tell you how many badges I have but—“

                “Shut up,” Bruce growled. Clark thankfully zipped his mouth shut but the grin on his face only became wider. In fact, Clark looked more than amused, unable to keep his smile from increasing in size and showing his teeth. Bruce hoped Clark’s jaws ached in punishment later because that smile wasn’t a good sign. And true to form, Dick appeared at his elbow.

                “Need a refill?” Dick asked and even the sound of his voice sent a little flutter down Bruce’s stomach. After the first accidental entry, Bruce found himself frequenting the coffee shop several times a week. The place was secluded enough to keep reporters and cameras away even with its glaring sign. It only made sense, Bruce thought, to come here where he wouldn’t be disturbed. Though, privately, Bruce found that Dick was strangely comforting. The shop owner was pretty talkative, always in motion with hand gestures in the air and moved as if he was gliding.

                “Yes,” Bruce said as Clark snorted across from him. He shot Clark a warning look. Clark only shot a look back at him before making a show of nodding his head down at the table top. Bruce followed his gaze and turned pink. His cup was still nearly full.

                “Um, I mean…,” Bruce stammered, terribly thrown off by the sight. Clark, the horrible but good friend he was, lent him a hand.

                “He means, can you get him a fresh cup? He was _so_ talkative today he forgot to drink your delicious coffee.”

                There was definitely a twinkle in Clark’s eyes now, but Bruce ignored it to face Dick. He looked good today even if he was wearing a plain black work apron over his jeans and blue shirt.

                “Yes,” Bruce said and tried to smile without looking stupid. “Another one, please.”

                “Okay,” Dick said. “Same one?”

                “Yeah, and um…I’m sorry about wasting coffee.”

                As if Bruce ever cared about that before, but the words just slipped out. To Bruce’s amazement, Dick didn’t walk off. He balanced the tray with Bruce’s cold coffee against his hip as he answered.

                “No problem. It won’t go to waste at all, you know.”

                “Really? No waste?”

                “Definitely no waste,” Dick replied. “I take everything.”

                And those words were a little—

                “Everything?” Clark interjected. Bruce gulped as Dick nodded.

                “Yup. Everything I can and am able to.”

                “I see,” Bruce managed to say. He couldn't ignore the vivid image of Dick’s mouth wrapped around Bruce’s cock that popped into his head at those words.

                “Yep,” Dick continued as if to emphasize how much he could take. “I use the leftover coffee to make coffee cake. Though, yours will go to a different use since you drank from it.”

                “Oh,” Bruce said. Underneath the table, Bruce gripped his knee tightly to regain his composure. “Coffee cake sounds delicious.”

                “I want to try a piece,” Clark said. “I have a sweet tooth.”

                “Me too,” and Bruce winced because Clark nudged his foot beneath the table in a knowing way.

                “Sure,” Dick said. “If you give me a few minutes.”

                “Thank you.” Bruce watched as Dick walked away. The man really did have a fine ass.

                “So…,” Clark drawled.

                “Shut up.”

                Clark held up his hands defensively. “I didn’t even say anything.”

                “You were about to,” Bruce pointed out. He resisted the urge to bang his forehead against the table.

                “He’s pretty cute though,” Clark commented. “Does this mean we finally found someone to break your bachelor status?”

                Bruce kicked him beneath the table without thinking about it. Clark wasn’t affected. He had muscles of steel, and it only made Bruce kick him again even if he felt like he almost broke his foot.

                “That’s not very nice,” Clark tsked and kicked him back lightly.

                “Clark,” Bruce hissed between his teeth. Quietly because Dick was coming back and Bruce didn’t want to look like an asshole.

                “Here you go,” Dick said cheerfully and everything smelled heavenly.

                “Looks divine,” Bruce said. “Thank you.”

                “Not a problem,” Dick said. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

                “Will do,” Clark said, fork already in hand.

The cake was delicious, and Bruce finished the entire slice. He washed it down with the coffee, and it was still so very good.

                “You really like him,” Clark said casually. “You should ask him out.”

                Bruce shook his head. “No. I can’t do that.”

                “Why not?”

                Bruce turned his head to look at Dick who was serving a customer who just came in. He sighed.

                “I don’t think it’ll work out, and I don’t have time for dating.”

                “And you think I do?”

                “Lois will murder you if you don’t.” Clark’s girlfriend was one fearsome woman. She immediately slapped down Bruce’s flirtations when they first met.

                “Bruce,” Clark frowned. “You should just try it. The worse he can say is no.”

                “That sounds very cliché,” Bruce responded. “Where did you pull that one from?”

                “You can’t be alone forever,” Clark said, suddenly turning serious. “I know you. You think you don’t get to have anything happy, that you already have everything because you have money. So, why ask for more? But you know very well that you don’t have everything. I know what the news say, but I also know you. You should have someone, Bruce. Someone who will be more than a passing fling.”

                Bruce rubbed his temples. “It’s not that I don’t think I deserve anything but…dating me is so troublesome.”

                Clark arched an eyebrow. “Dating you or dating _you_?”

                “Both,” Bruce replied. Clark sighed and raised a hand for the check.

                “Just think about it, Bruce, and maybe ask him out.”

\----------------------------------

                “Ah,” Bruce said as neutrally as he could. “Are you closed today?”

                Dick looked up at him, hand going up to flick his hair out of his eyes. He shrugged a little, apologetically, and finished locking the door to _Robin_.

                “Uh, yeah. Closing early tonight.”

                Bruce glanced at the store hours painted neatly in black on the door’sglass. It was Wednesday, and the shop was normally opened till midnight.

                “That’s a shame,” Bruce said, still keeping his tone even and smooth. He had a long week at Wayne Enterprises and had been looking forward to having Dick all to himself. Or as much as Bruce could have Dick to himself, but now the shop was closing just as he arrived. Well, it was not as if Bruce had made plans with Dick specifically or anything…

                “Yeah,” Dick said, unaware of Bruce’s disappointment. “Maybe I should have put up a sign to let people know sooner, but…”

Dick shrugged. “Things happen and well. I’m my own boss, so I kind of set my own hours, you know.” Bruce nodded because there was little else he could do. Then, he racked his brain trying to figure out how to get Dick to stay a while longer.

                “Is there something wrong?” Bruce asked lamely. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets to keep himself from clenching them. He couldn’t be this down since there wasn’t anything between them. Just terrible fantasies and longing on his part.

                “No, not really,” Dick answered slowly. His tone contained a hint of melancholy that made Bruce frown and forget his internal wrestling with his feelings. This time, he took in Dick’s appearance further than the initial realization that he was closing shop. Dick’s shoulders were slightly slumped and there was a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Oh, Bruce thought and struggled not to be jealous or depressed. He forced himself to point at the flowers nonchalantly.

                “Is your girlfriend mad at you?” Bruce was proud he didn’t stumble over the words. Dick jerked his head up in surprise and looked down at the flowers he was clutching.

                “What?” He said, just a tad confused. “This? Oh, no. No.”

                And Dick laughed, making Bruce bewildered. Did he…?

                “Did I say something wrong?” Bruce dared to hope out loud. He took a hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. It took a few minutes, but Dick managed to recover from laughing and the hand he suddenlyclasped on Bruce’s shoulder sent a spark of warmth all the way through Bruce’s body, right down to his toes.

                “Naw, no girlfriend.” Dick’s eyes were full of amusement as he shook the flowers a little. A petal floated offonto the pavement and Dick gestured to the shop behind him. “Just—do you know why I named this place Robin?”

                “No, I don’t think it ever came up in any of our conversations.”

                “Yeah,” Dick agreed, rocking back on his toes and then forward again. There was a thoughtful look on his face. “Do you have time? Why don’t you come with me? Since you’re a valued customer and all.”

                “Time? I always have time for you,” Bruce replied and cringed internally at how that sounded. It was a little too flirty and a little too cheesy, but Dick didn’t seem to take notice either way.

                “Awesome!” Dick smiled. “Follow me.”

                Bruce was floored as Dick guided him to a sleek black motorcycle accentuated with a wavy blue stripe on each side.

                “You ride?” Bruce asked, both impressed and turned on, as Dick tossed him a helmet.

                “Adrenaline junkie,” Dick answered simply and snapped his own helmet on. His grin was infectious and Bruce couldn’t help but grin back. Dick swung his legs over the bike and keyed the engine on. The bike came to life with a roar and Dick gestured for Bruce to sit behind him. Bruce bit back a comment about holding Dick.

                “Hang tight,” Dick cautioned, voice barely audible over the engine. Bruce felt a little guilty as they rode,arms clutched tightly around Dick’s waist. He wasn’t doing anything untoward but it was also hard to stop the images that were forming inside his head. All of those thoughts perished instantly, though, when they reached their destination.

                “A cemetery?” Bruce stared at the tall iron gates in disbelief. Yeah, that definitely killed any romantic notion that he had been entertaining.

                Dick turned pink. He tilted his head up at the darkening sky above them as if he could hide his embarrassment. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. I should have warned you, I guess.”

                “No,” Bruce rushed to reassure him. “I didn’t even ask.”

                He glanced at the tombstones warily as if a horror scene would occur right on the spot.

                “Yeah, well,” Dick said sheepishly. “Come on.”

                Bruce followed him down to two particular tombstones that were both quite clean of debris. John Grayson and Mary Grayson, each stone read respectively. It wasn’t hard to deduct that Dick probably came to visit quite frequently. He knelt down and brushed his fingers against the second tombstone, checking that it was as neat as it could be. It was only a little dusty. Bruce stood behind awkwardly as he watched Dick check the other stone as well, before splitting the flowers between both evenly. The petals spilled across the ground between the two stones messily. Yet, somehow it looked right instead of unkempt.

                Dick stood up, knocking the dirt off his jeans. He glanced at Bruce over his shoulder.

                “I know this isn’t what you were expecting.”

                “No, it’s fine. Just,” Bruce hesitated. “Are these your parents?”

                “Yeah,” Dick said ruefully. “My mother used to talk about robins and springtime. She really loved them, and well... She used to call me, um, Robin actually. As a nickname. They died pretty young in an accident.”

                “Oh,” Bruce said, stunned. He was honored that Dick was allowing him to participate in such a personal visit. “That’s nice. Lovely. I mean, the name. Not the accident.”

                “Yeah,” Dick said, digging his hands into his pockets. “It is a good name. Cheerful for the shop, too.”

                “Like Robin in the rain,” Bruce continued. “Or Robin Hood.”

                “Hm.”

                There was an odd pause as they both tried to figure out how to continue after that.

                “I, uh—my parents died early too,” Bruce blurted out without thinking. The quiet unnerved him, and it seemed only right to share something about himself, too. Dick blinked, startled.

                “Oh,” Dick said. “That was in the news, wasn’t it? I was too young, and I might have googled you. Just a tiny bit.”

                “Yes, they…” Bruce closed his eyes briefly as his mind flickered back to that fateful night when his parents were shot. “We had just come out of the theatre. In Crime Alley, if you can believe the irony of the name. I didn’t really get to react and they were just gone.”

                “It’s hard to believe,” Dick agreed. “My parents fell from the lines and…I just wish I had more time with them.”

                “Yeah,” Bruce said. “It’s terrible to lose your parents so early.”

                They stood in silence again, listening to the sound of the wind and just remembering their parents. The lack of words wasn’t awkward or unsettling this time. Instead, it was rather comfortable. Eventually, Dick nudged Bruce with the end of his shoulder.

                “Hey, let’s get going. It’s getting rather late.”

                Bruce agreed and they slowly made the trek back through the graves. Dick took them back to his shop and gestured for Bruce to come in.

                “I…” Bruce said unsurely. Dick waved him in, a little livelier than he was earlier, his hand flapping as he nearly bounced on his toes.

                “Please. Just come in. The least I can do is make you some food and coffee since I dragged you with me to such a depressing place.”

                Bruce tried to politely decline, but somehow Dick managed to hustle him in and lead him up the stairs to where there was apparently a living space above the shop. It wasn’t long before Dick set a cup of delicious coffee in front of Bruce at the kitchen table.

                “As good as always,” Bruce complimented him. “I even get to indulge in my coffee fix.”

                It was a surprisingly good night and dinner. Almost like a date, if he could say it.

\------------

                After that, Bruce found himself hanging out with Dick a lot more often. Somehow that experience made them both closer, like an unspoken understanding about each other’s character. Bruce wasn’t just a customer that Dick saw to, but an actual friend that he could rely on. Dick didn’t seem to mind whenever Bruce dropped by and he always had a welcoming smile reserved for those visits. Bruce could be found often during those days lounging in Dick’s living room. If not downstairs in the shop, then at a small table where the scent of coffee filled the air as Dick served that day’s caffeine deprived patrons. Well, if Bruce wasn’t busy with work.

                However, he still couldn’t quite seem to work up the courage to ask Dick out. His few attempts were rather pathetic if they could even be called that. It got to the point that Clark wondered how Bruce even managed to be labelled as a playboy. It was unbelievable how hard he struck out for all his skills and charming talents. Bruce sighed and sipped his coffee a little morosely. He probably deserved to lose the title of the most charming man in the world. From his seat, he could see a pretty girl flirting with Dick. The man was always being hit on and it couldn’t be helped. He was good looking and unattached, after all.

                “Sorry,” Dick’s voice carried over the small talk in the shop. “I’m not on the menu.”

                “Are you sure?” The girl asked back. “Not even for me?”

                “Not even for you,” Dick said. “How about this instead?”

                And Dick handed over a slice of coffee cake along with the girl’s order. Bruce couldn’t help but feel glad for the rejection and at how disappointed the girl obviously was. He drained his coffee in several long swallows before sidling his way over to Dick. He leaned against the counter and inclined his head in the direction of the girl.

                “Why didn’t you take it? She’s rather good looking,” Bruce observed lightly. His heart hammered in his chest as Dick bend forward to whisper in his ear. It made Bruce shiver involuntarily, just a little.

                “You jealous?” Dick murmured. His breath tickled Bruce’s ear and sent a wave of warmth all over his body.

                “Not even a little,” Bruce lied without shame. Dick laughed.

                “You sure about that?”

                “Why? You’re going to do something about that?” And Bruce couldn’t believe that he was actually saying it. That he was this bold and this close to maybe something as he turned his head to face the man’s reaction. Dick’s eyes were so blue and filled with warmth. They were so close that their breaths mingled in the air between them like hot steam from a cappuccino. Bruce could feel Dick’s energy bubbling around him, the physical evidence of it in the tremors of the wooden counter as Dick tapped his fingers restlessly.

                “Well,” the beautiful man said slowly. “I could be on the menu. For you.”

                “Is that right?”

                “Yeah,” Dick licked his lips, drawing Bruce’s attention to how much he wanted to kiss that mouth.

                “I don’t know,” Bruce replied. “Are you worth it? Do you really provide only the finest ingredients as your shop advertises? I’m a rich man, so I only take the absolute best. I can’t stand for less.”

                Dick’s face flushed just the slightest at the hint in the question. Because Bruce did not only want to taste his mouth but also his essence.

                “You’ve been having my coffee, haven’t you?” Dick replied evenly, eyes flicking to the door where the pretty girl had left along with the last customers of the night.

                “Yes,” Bruce said. “But I haven’t had everything.”

                “Do you want to have everything?” And Dick was bolder now, voice stronger in the emptiness of the shop.

                “Are you offering?”

                Bruce shifted until he faced Dick directly. The only barrier between them was the counter. There was a gleam to Dick’s eyes and he hauled Bruce in by his tie, dragged him forward and kissed him. Bruce groaned into the taste, hands going up to steady himself on Dick’s shoulders. Dick’s mouth was so hot and his lips were velvety against his own. It was everything Bruce could imagine and beyond. He licked, devoured and explored as much as he could and Dick gave back as good as he got. It was several minutes before they finally broke apart.

                “I hate this counter,” Bruce said a little dizzy.

                “It’s there for a reason.”

                “I know,” Bruce said. “I still hate it. It’s blocking me from you right now.”

                “You can jump over it like the first day,” Dick suggested. He took off his apron. “In fact, I would like you to jump over it again.”

                Bruce didn’t have to think twice about it.

\----------------

                “So,” Clark said. He was grinning like a loon, a notepad in front of him. “I take it you had a good night.”

                Bruce didn’t answer him, but Clark had really sharp eyes that didn’t miss a thing, despite the glasses he was wearing. That, and Bruce had a few love bites that were a bit too visible. Clark directed his gaze at Dick, who may or may not have been sporting matching love marks.

                “Shut up,” Bruce said and cursed himself for speaking. He never could seem to control his tongue when Clark was around.

                “Why?” Clark asked as innocently as he could. “I just want to congratulate you on your new found relationship.”

                Because it wasn’t enough that Bruce finally landed Dick. Somehow, the reporters caught wind of their relationship and they were totally destroying Bruce’s sanity. The calls were relentless and several of them actually came to _Robin_ to get the latest scoop. It took a little doing, but they figured out a fool proof way to keep the reports out.

                “You just want a story,” Bruce said flatly. He reached over, put a hand on Clark’s notepad and spun it around. Bruce read the notes. There were some about a minor robbery and some other miscellaneous stories that could hardly even be called news.

                “News a little slow these days,” Clark said with a shrug and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Besides, Lois got me beat.”

                “And you thought you’ll turn to celebrity gossip?” Bruce lifted a disbelieving eyebrow at Clark. The journalist reached over and took his pad back. He folded over the notes, going to a fresh sheet.

                “Eh, you got to make a living somehow.” Clark poised his pen over the page, waiting. “So, come on. Tell me how you two met again?”

                “Clark,” Bruce levelled the fiercest glare he could possibly muster at his friend. “Keep your nose out of my life and this shop.”

                Clark laughed and scrawled some words down anyway, reading it out loud to Bruce as he did so.

“Met when Mr. Wayne ran in here to escape the press.”

Bruce kicked him, but Clark avoided it and continued on. “You know, your boy already gave me permission.”

                “You’re lying,” Bruce said. Dick wouldn’t do that. He hated attention as much as Bruce did. Though to be fair, the playboy in him did revel in the spotlight a little bit. Clark held up his hand, eyes twinkling madly in amusement. “I solemnly swear.”

                Bruce scoffed. “I get it. You’re a boy scout, but that was then and this is now. Keep your nose out of my stuff.”

                “Sure, if you take a look that way.”

                When he did, Dick was coming down to their section only to stop at their table instead of another. The sight sent a rush of happiness through Bruce.

                “Hey,” Dick greeted softly. He placed a latte in front of Bruce. “Enjoy.”

                “A latte?” Bruce questioned.

                “Yeah, a latte.” Dick confirmed and pecked him on the cheek. The word “love” was written in foam on the surface and Bruce knew it was true.

 


End file.
